


I need him and he needs me

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of self-harming, Opening Up, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tells Victoria about Aaron have nightmares and she offers her advice....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need him and he needs me

 

"Morning," Victoria greets walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Vic," Robert greets back.

"What are you doing here? It's been ages since you've actually slept here," Victoria inquired, worriedly.

"Yeah, well," Robert says, shrugging.

"Have you two had an argument....again?" Victoria asks, laughing, "it'll be fine, you'll be back together in a few hours."

"Vic, we haven't had an argument. Aaron just went to Liv's parents evening last night so I stayed here, didn't fancy sitting waiting for him with Chas," Robert says, sipping his tea.

"Morning stranger," Adam greets, smirking, "Aaron kick you outta bed?"

"Is everyone obsessed with our life in this house?" Robert says, shaking his head.

"Awww," Victoria says, smiling brightly.

"what?"

"You said 'our' life," Victoria says, beaming.

"Shut up," Robert says, taking another sip from his cup.

"Right, with that I'm off to work," Adam says, smirking, "Aaron's working today isn't he?"

"If he hasn't killed Liv, yeah," Robert says, sitting down at the table.

"Alright, bye Vic," Adam says, before walking out the door.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Victoria asks, seeing that her brother was in a wood of his own, "is it Aaron?"

"Is it ever anything else?" Robert says, smirking, "I'm just....worried about him."

"Why? What's happened?" Victoria asks, worried.

"Nothing...well nothing that I know of...but that's the point isn't it, he's good at hiding things,"  Robert says, sighing, "sorry, I'm just being stupid, that's all."

"Now tell me what your actually thinking," Victoria pushes, smiling.

"Okay, I'm scared of finding him like I did at the scrapyard that day. I was so scared I was going to lose him, Vic, " Robert explains, looking down at his now empty cup, "I love him so much."

"Things have changed since then, though. He's happy with you and Liv," Victoria reasures, "and he knows you love him."

Robert shook his head slightly, "The only thing that's changed is that mans six feet under and we're together. He said it himself it doesn't change anything, he still has the bloody memories."

"I can't pretend to know what Aaron has gone though and is going though but he's strong, he can get though it," Victoria reassures, putting her hand on Roberts, "and you can help him."

"That's the thing, Vic, I don't know how to help him. If he's not haven't nightmares, he's wandering around down stairs in the middle of the night. It hurts me to watch him suffer like that. I just feel so useless."

"Maybe you should get him a therapist or something," Victoria suggests.

"Not sure how Aaron would feel about that," Robert says, sighing, "I guess I could ask us i don't thing he'd agree."

"Ask him and if he's against it you'll have to go from there," Victoria says, giving Robert a small smile.

"Yeah, anyway, shouldn't you be going to work? Though you had a shift at nine?" Robert says, getting up.

"Yeah but I'm sure Marlon won't mind me being a bit late if I was talking to you about Aaron. He's his family remember," Victoria says, smiling, "I better go though, see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya," Robert says, watching his little sister walk out the door.

 

***

 

"Didn't think you were working today," Aaron comments when Robert gets out his car at the scrapyard, "Nicola roped you into working has she?"

"No....I came to see you," Robert says, smiling, "how did parents evening go?"

"Liv says almost all her teachers are out to get her. The only subjects she's improving in are English and Art," Aaron explains, smirking, "I almost got into an argument with her Maths teacher because he reckons she's trouble though and though."

"Don't tell me you punched him," Robert says, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Nah, I'll tell you somet though she can draw and write really well," Aaron says, smiling proudly, "Good imagination apparently. I'm just glad she's succeeding in somethings."

"Well, that's good isn't it. She's a bright kid and she could get somewhere if she tries hard," Robert says, smiling before adding, "like me."

"Arrogant git," Aaron jokes, laughing.

"but you love me though," Robert flirts, smirking.

"Yeah, I do," Aaron answers, "anyway, I need to get back to work. Adam'll be cursing me."

"Actually, I came to ask you something," Robert says, hesitanting.

"Go on then," Aaron pushes, confused.

"I was talking to Victoria about....your nightmares and she said something that made me think..." Robert says, pausing again.

"Spit it out," Aaron says.

"She...we think you should see a therapist," Robert says, slowly, waiting for Aaron to shout at him or something but he didn't.

"I've been thinking about that myself," Aaron says, sighing, "I'll see if it helps, if that's what you want."

"That's all I ask," Robert says, smiling before kissing Aaron on the cheek and getting a whistle from Adam.

"Shut up, Adam," Aaron shouts at him, smirking, "he won't stop going on about that now."

"Your welcome," Robert says, laughing before getting into his car and driving off.

 


End file.
